1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for allowing easy access to required data when transmitting a message without searching a menu structure or changing a displayed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like now include a variety of features such as multimedia functions including the ability to capture pictures or moving images, play music, arrange image files, play games, receive broadcasting programs, etc.
Generally, terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Further, mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals, for example.
Because mobile terminals now provide a variety of functions, the user interface includes a complicated menu structure that the user has to search through to access any one or more of the functions. The mobile terminals also have small display screens so it is difficult to provide a menu system that includes the various functions and that can be easily accessed by the user. The complicated menu structure inconveniences the user.